particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3930
22 | popular_vote1 = 2,702,088 | percentage1 = 22.53% | swing1 = 5.87 | image2 = | leader2 = Vincent Wilkinson | leader_since2 = 3926 | party2 = Choice (Luthori) | leaders_seat2 = Geharon | last_election2 = 15.75%, 56 Seats | seats2 = 61 | seat_change2 = 5 | popular_vote2 = 2,071,586 | percentage2 = 17.27% | swing2 = 1.52 | image3 = | leader3 = Augustus Dam | leader_since3 = 3912 | party3 =Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = Geharon | last_election3 = 13.18%, 46 seats | seats3 = 44 | seat_change3 = 2 | popular_vote3 = 1,479,790 | percentage3 = 12.34% | swing3 = 0.84 | image4 = | leader4 = Vanja Glossop | leader_since4 = 3928 | party4 =Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = Orange | last_election4 = 22.81%, 81 Seats | seats4 = 41 | seat_change4 = 40 | popular_vote4 = 1,406,525 | percentage4 = 11.73% | swing4 = 11.09 | image5 = | leader5 = Daisy Fuller | leader_since5 = 3917 | party5 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 11.28%, 40 Seats | seats5 = 40 | seat_change5 = 0 | popular_vote5 = 1,337,572 | percentage5 = 11.15% | swing5 = 0.13 | image6 = | leader6 = Daly Elliston | leader_since6 = 3926 | party6 =Luthori Imperial Party | leaders_seat6 = Orange | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 34 | seat_change6 = New | popular_vote6 = 1,168,911 | percentage6 = 9.75% | swing6 = New | image7 = | leader7 = Peter Buckley | leader_since7 = 3925 | party7 = Progressive Conservative Party | leaders_seat7 = Orange | last_election7 = 0.31%, 0 Seats | seats7 = 28 | seat_change7 = 28 | popular_vote7 = 919,898 | percentage7 = 7.67% | swing7 = 7.36 | image8 = | leader8 = Mathias Kohler | leader_since8 = 3926 | party8 = Alternative | leaders_seat8 = Geharon | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 34 | seat_change8 = New | popular_vote8 = 908,323 | percentage8 = 7.57% | swing8 = New |map_image = TBA |map_size = 400px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. Pie charts represent the proportion of seats won by each party. | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Imperial Chancellor after election | before_election = James Burlington | before_party = Liberal Alliance | after_election = Vincent Wilkinson | after_party = Choice |color1 = 3C0068 |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = FFD700 |color6 = A75E14 |color7 = 0000FF |color8 = 4CBB17 }} Luthori General Elections take place every four years. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. All 355 seats in the Imperial Diet were up for grabs, A total of 11,994,693 votes were cast, putting turnout at a miserable 16.03%. Competing Parties During the 3926 - 3930 Government the Fiscal Conservative Party dissolved, however fresh elections weren't called and the seats left vacant. During the parliamentary term two new parties formed, the Imperial Party and the Alternative, the Imperial's being broadly far-right and the Alternative occupying the centre-left ground. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (NUP) * Luthori Imperial Party * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) Centre * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre-Left to Left Wing * The Alternative (A) * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The election results marked a change in fortunes with new parties gaining huge ground in the elections with the Alternative and the Imperial Party entering parliament, the PCP finally entered parliament and together the three new parties took a quarter of the vote. The results also saw a decline in support for the governing parties with the LNUP losing around 6% on their vote share, however the Liberal Alliance faired far worse losing 11% of their vote share. This is down to the fact James Burlington was the Imperial Chancellor and those that felt they were worse off under the LNUP/LA coalition took their anger out on the LA as they were the public face of the Government. Pundits have commented that Choice had started their come back following their crash in support in the 3917 and 3921 elections which saw the party crash to fourth place on 13% of the vote. Many put this down to Choice being consistence in their policies and their modernisation of the parties image by Wilkinson. The Social Democratic League saw tiny movements in their vote share, but due to the increase in support for other left wing parties they lost two seats to the Alternative. The Liberal Democrats also saw a tiny drop in their vote share, but they saw no change in their seats numbers. Opinion Polls See Also *List of MDs Elected in the Luthori General Election 3930